Taneczny pojedynek
Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Zawodnicy pograli w wyzwania, które przygotowali ich dawni koledzy. Nie obyło się także bez łez! Ostatecznie to Pumy osiągnęły poraz kolejny zwycięstwo, a Wilki pożegnały się z Noahiem! Co dzisiaj się wydarzy? Czy Chef'a obudzi to? *krzyczy na Chef'a przez megafon* '''Chef: *z domku* Tu się spać próbuje! Chris: '''*przez megafon* To próbuj dalej! A wy oglądajcie...Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *przed domkiem Wyjących Wilków* '''Owen: Eh, trochę słabo że Noah zagłosował na siebie... Sierra: Nawet nie wasz się wypowiadać jego imienia przy mnie! Sierra (PZ): Ja tak się staram, a on mnie tak traktuje?! Nie ukochany, a oszust! Nawet zagłosowanie na niego nie pomogło! Ma szczęście, że go nie ma! *rozrywa pluszaka Noaha* Alejandro: Sierro, nie denerwuj się tak. Mówiłem, że on nie jest tego warty. *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* Trent: '''Wow. Fajnie się urządziłyście. '''Gwen: '''Przekaże laską, jak wrócą. Bridgette gdzieś poszła z Geoff'em. *Bridgette i Geoff całują się w pokoju zwierzeń* '''Gwen: '''Zaś Courtney postanowiła odwiedzić Duncan'a. '''Trent: '''No to, jesteśmy sami. Więc możemy wrócić do...wiesz. '''Gwen: Oh, Trent. *zbliżają się aby się pocałować* Cody: '''*wchodzi bez pukania* No witam! '''Gwen: '''Cody! Puka się! *Trent odsuwa się od Gwen* '''Cody (PZ): '''Przynajmniej im przeszkodziłem w pocałunku. '''Trent (PZ): '''Eh, dzięki Cody. *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój chłopców* '''Courtney: '''Duncan, idzie nam coraz lepiej. Doprowadzamy drużynę do zwycięstwa! '''Duncan: To raczej dzięki woli drużyny i pozbycia się słabeuszy. Duncan (PZ): '*ekhem* Harold! *ekhem* '''Courtney: '''Ale w tym też ma rolę lider. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Który jest przystojny, charyzmatyczny. '''Chris: '*przez głośnik* Obozowicze! Prędko na scenę, gdzie odbyło się ostatnie wyzwanie! '''Owen: '''A papu?! '''Sierra: '''A ty jak zwykle o jedzeniu, zajął byś się czymś innym! '''Alejandro (PZ): Taka Sierra to mi się podoba! Ma charakter! *przed sceną* Chris: '''Ofiary losu! Mam dla was dwa komunikaty! '''Owen: Dostaniemy papu? Sierra: Zamknij się, Owen. Chris: Nie! Po pierwsze...od dzisiaj. Pumy i Wilki przestają istnieć! Nastąpił rozłam drużyn! Alejandro (PZ): '''Idealnie! Teraz tylko utrzymać się do finału! Ale potrzeba nowych sojuszników. '''Cody (PZ): '''Muszę znaleźć sobie jakiegoś sojusznika. Wkońcu, co dwie głowy to nie jedna, nie? '''Duncan: *do Courtney* Spokojnie Księżniczko, sojusz nasz dalej obowiązuje. Chris: Druga informacja! Dziś odbędzie się pojedynek taneczny. Geoff: '''Ziom to super wiadomość! Zaraz wam pokaże, jak tańczy mistrz! '''Chris: '''Przystopuj imprezowiczu! Będziecie tańczyć w parach, w które was połączyłem! *Chef podaje mu notatnik* '''Chris: Pierwsza para to Alejandro i Bridgette. Bridgette (PZ): Tylko nie on. Alejandro (PZ): '''Więc historia lubi się powtarzać. Znakomicie. '''Chris: '''Druga para to Geoff i Courtney. '''Geoff (PZ): Wolałbym z Bridgette, ale Courtney w tym sezonie jest całkiem dobrą przyjaciółką. W dodatku, prawie laską mojego kumpla! *rozgląda się* Duncan, tego nie słyszał? Courtney (PZ): '''Wygraną z Geoff'em mam w kieszeni! W szkole podstawowej trenowałam taniec. Może coś z tego pamiętam. '''Chris: Trzecia para to Trent i Sierra. Sierra (PZ): Ważne, aby nie gadał o Noah'u. Trent (PZ): Żebym nie stał się drugim Noah'em, Cody'm lub niewiadomo czym! *śmieje się* Chris: Czwarta para to Owen i Gwen. Owen (PZ): Yohoo! Będę tańczyć z Gwen! Gwen (PZ): '''Wyjaśnimy sobie. Ja nie umiem tańczyć, to wyzwanie będzie ciężkie. '''Duncan: '''To znaczy, że mam tańczyć z...Codym? '''Chris: '''Dzięki! Nie zdążyłem wyczytać piątej pary! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Co mi szkodzi! Nie takie rzeczy się w życiu robiło! '''Cody (PZ): '''Nie mam zamiaru robić za partnerki! Mowy nie ma! '''Chris: Macie trzy godziny, aby nauczyć się układów swoich! Losujcie tańce! *Chef podchodzi do par z koszykiem, pary losują karteczki* Courtney: '''Samba. '''Gwen: '''Foxtrot. '''Bridgette: '''Cha-cha. '''Sierra: Rumba Cody: Tango. Chris: To ćwiczcie, macie też plakaty jak się tańczy poszczególne tańce! *wskazuje na rozwalone plakaty pod sceną* *za domkiem Chrisa, para Alejando i Bridgette* Alejandro: '''Piękna, zdejmij gumkę. *przybliża się do niej i rozpuszcza włosy* '''Bridgette: Mam chłopaka. *odsuwa się* Bridgette (PZ): Wiem, na co stać Alejandro. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu, co w trzecim sezonie. Alejandro: '''Przypomniał mi się Yukon. '''Bridgette: '''Mi jakoś nie. '''Alejandro: Nasz pocałunek... Bridgette: Ćwiczymy ten taniec, czy nie? *przed domkiem Chef'a, para Coutney i Geoff* Courtney: Geoff skup się, patrz jak ja to robię, a potem powtarzaj za mną! Geoff: '''Próbuję, ale tańce towarzyskie nie są w moim stylu. '''Courtney: Niezależnie od tego, czy są...musisz zacisnąć zęby i spróbować się nauczyć. Początki zawsze są trudne, mi też było ciężko. Jednak ty nie musisz się uczyć całe dnie. Tylko trzy godziny i scena. *przed sceną, para Trent i Sierra* Trent: '''Sierra! Tańczysz znakomicie! '''Sierra: Nie mam z ty problemu, taniec mam we krwi. Trent: '''Najważniejsze, że jesteś spokojna. '''Sierra: A czemu bym miała być wkurzona? Trent: '''Krzyczałaś na Owena. '''Sierra: '''Za przyjaźń z oszustem o imieniu Noah! Ty na szczęście, jak pamięć mnie nie myli, nie miałeś z nim dużych kontaktów. '''Trent: T-Tak... Trent (PZ): '''Dobra, nic nie mówić o Noahu i będzie dobrze. *obok sceny, para Owen i Gwen* '''Gwen: '''Delikatniej! '''Owen: *odstawia Gwen na ziemie* Sorki. Gwen: Widzę, że ty też nie umiesz tańczyć. Owen: Taniec nie jest moją mocną stroną. Wybacz, jeśli przegramy. Gwen: Spoko, głowa do góry. Spójrzmy na ten plan, co dostaliśmy. *za sceną, para Duncan i Cody* Duncan: Nie deptaj mnie! Cody: '''To ty mnie deptasz! '''Duncan: '''Pamiętaj, robisz na partnerkę. '''Cody: Chyba w snach! Czy ja ci wyglądam na dziewczynę? Duncan: A ja tobie? Cody: '''Papier, kamień, nożyce? '''Duncan: To gra dla leszczy. Lepiej się posiłujemy! To zdecyduje, kto będzie partnerką! *mijają trzy godziny, uczestnicy przygotowują się do wejścia na scenę* Cody: Nie możemy jeszcze raz się posiłować? Wtedy mnie ręka bolała? Duncan: '''Wygrałem dziesięć razy. Nie wymigasz się. '''Courtney: '''Jak coś, patrz się na mnie. Jak spojrzysz na stopy, nic nie będzie. '''Geoff: Luzik, Courtie! Courtney (PZ): 'Courtie? Nikt mnie tak jeszcze nie nazwał. '''Alejandro: '''Nie bądź taka nieśmiała, będziesz niesamowita na scenie. '''Bridgette (PZ): '''Niech się potknie i skręci kostkę. Nie będę musiała z nim tańczyć. *Owen zjada plan układu tanecznego* '''Gwen (PZ): '''I tak by już to nam nic nie dało. '''Sierra: '''Dawaj partnerze. '''Trent: '''Oczywiście. Przećwiczyliśmy to kilkanaście razy, poradzimy sobie. '''Chris: '*w garniturze, na scenie* Panie i Panownie! Przed wami pojedynek taneczny w wykonaniu uczestników Totalnej Porażki na wyspie McLean'a! Jurorami będą: ja! Chris McLean. Właściciel kilku restauracji, były żołnierz i potejmny miłośnik tańca - Chef Hatchet. A także...a ty kim jesteś? '''Stażysta: '''Kazałeś mi tu przyjść. Jestem nowym stażystą. Nazywam się... '''Chris: '''Ten nowy stażysta! Który będzie też włączać muzykę! Zapraszam pierwszą parę, w kolejności takiej jak losowaliście tańce...Courtney i Geoff! *uczestnicy klaszczą, a Courtney i Geoff wchodzą na scenę* *stażysta puszcza muzykę, para wykonuje układ bez problemu* *Duncan gwiżdżę* '''Duncan (PZ): Courtney nie chwaliła się, że tańczy tak świetnie. *Geoff pod koniec potyka się, ale to nie przerywa tańca* Chris: '''Teraz pora na wyniki! Ja daje 9, za te potknięcie. '''Chef: '''9 za potknięcie. '''Stażysta: A ja daję 10, pomimo że się potknął. Całość bardzo dobrze wyszła. Chris: Razem macie 28 punktów, kto ich przebije? Bridgette: Brawo Kochanie! Brawo Courtney! Alejandro: '''Kibicujesz rywalom? '''Bridgette: '''To mój chłopak i przyjaciółka, nie są moimi rywalami. '''Chris: '''Zapraszamy na scenę Owena i Gwen. *stażysta włącza muzykę, Owen i Gwen wykonują cały układ taneczny. Niestety mylą im się kroki, a Owen parę razy podnosi Gwen* '''Chris: Cóż...to było słabe! Ale wykonaliście układ. 5 punktów. Chef: '''0 punktów. To było żałosne. Po co ją podnosiłeś?! To nie Dirty Dancing. '''Stażysta: A ja dam 6 punktów. Nie było idealnie, ale najważniejsze że się staraliście. Chris: '''11 punktów. Słabiutko! Ale może ktoś wypadnie gorzej? '''Owen: Ale się zmęczyłem. Trent: Spokojnie Gwen, też nie tańczę jakoś dobrze. Chris: '''Pora na Alejandro i Bridgette! Geoff: *całuje Bridgette* Powodzenia. *Alejandro i Bridgette wchodzą na scenę. Bez problemu wykonują cały układ taneczny.* '''Courtney: '''Niesamowite! '''Geoff: '''Wow! *kończą taniec, a Alejandro całuje Bridgette. Oburzona dziewczyna wyrywa się z uścisku i daje mu w twarz.* '''Bridgette: Powaliło cie?! Geoff: '''Teraz, to mi podpałeś do końca Alejandro! *Duncan i Courtney powstrzymują Geoff'a, przed wtargnięciem na scenę* '''Chris: '''9 punktów! Gdyby nie ten nieudany pocałunek. '''Chef: '''10 punktów. Poradziliście sobie z zadaniem. '''Stażysta: 10 punktów. Ani jednego podtknięcia. Chris: '''29 punktów! Są na prowadzeniu! '''Geoff: Masz jakiś problem ze sobą, ziom? Alejandro: '''To nie moja wina, że tak działam na dziewczyny. '''Bridgette: Ty jesteś jakiś chory. *patrzy się na Geoff'a* Przepraszam, ja nie chciałam... Geoff: '''Już okej, wiem że nie chciałaś. *całują się* '''Gwen (PZ): Czyli znów Alejandro stosuje swoją żałosną technikę? Mógłby chociaż na kimś innym, a nie na dziewczynie, która już przez to przeszła. Chris: Sierra! Trent! W podskokach na scenę. *Sierra i Trent bez problemu wykonują cały układ taneczny, Trent czasem się myli, ale Sierra go poprawia przez co jurorzy nie zauważają błędów* Chris: '''Wow! Nie mam uwag! 10 punktów! '''Chef: Pokazaliście klasę! *ociera łzę* 10 punktów! Stażysta: 10 punktów! Bardzo ładnie! *Gwen klaszcze* Gwen: '''Jednak świetnie tańczysz! '''Trent: Zasługa Sierry, trochę mnie poprawiała. Owen: Dobra robota Sie... Sierra: '''Zabieraj się stąd przyjacielu zdrajcy! *pokazuje mu pięść* *Trent i Gwen odsuwają się przerażeni* '''Chris: 30 punktów! Jeżeli Cody i Duncan zdobędą tyle samo, będzie dogrywka! *Duncan i Cody wchodzą na scenę. Zaczynają tańczyć, jednak ciągle deptają na siebie. Irytuje to Duncana.* Courtney: '''Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Duncan. *Cody przewraca się pod koniec tańca* '''Cody (PZ): '''To wina Duncana! To on mi podstawił nogę i kazał być partnerką! '''Chris: Cóż, 8 punktów. Za bardzo się deptaliście i ten upadek...niefajnie! Chef: '''Również 8 punktów. Mam takie samo zdanie, jak Chris. '''Stażysta: '''A ja daje 9 punktów. Nie za ten upadek, ale dlatego że wyglądaliście tak, jakbyście mieli się zaraz pobić na scenie. '''Chris: '''25 punktów! Chyba wiadomo, kto wygrał...Trent i Sierra! '''Trent: Ekstra! *przybija piątke z Sierrą* Chris: Nagrodą dla wygranych jest...*rzuca im kuferek z czekoladkami* To! Sierra: Czekoladki w kształcie Chrisa! *zachwycona je, je* Chris: Jest to odcinek bez eliminacji, ale...ci z najniższym wynikiem. *wskazuję na Gwen i Owen'a* Szorują scenę, do połysku! Trent: '''Zostanę z wami i wam pomogę. Jakoś tak mogę jakoś zrekompensować sytuację z pokoju. '''Gwen: Oczywiście. Dziękuję. Owen: '''Sierra? Mogę trochę czekoladek? '''Sierra: Nie! * je dalej* *wieczór, przed domkami* Cody: Nie chciałem być partnerką, bo Gwen się patrzyła. Duncan: '''Co się tak uparłeś, na tę Gwen? Nie masz u niej szans. '''Cody: '''Mam duże! Przyjaźnimy się, w dodatku jest najładniejszą dziewczyną jaką znam. '''Geoff: '''Ziomek...ale ona raczej woli Trenta. '''Cody: *zakłopotany* Skąd takie przypuszczenia? Przecież z nim zerwała! Bridgette: Dawno temu. Courtney: '''A zdarza się, że stara miłość nie rdzewieje. '''Courtney (PZ): Działa to też w innym przypadku. *Alejandro wychodzi z domku dawnej drużyny Szybkich Pum* Geoff: '''A ty co robiłeś?! '''Alejandro: '''A...pomyliłem domki. '''Duncan: '''Jasne, spadaj stąd. Nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany. *Alejandro odchodzi, a w dłoni trzyma czaszkę którą dostała Courtney* '''Alejandro (PZ): Pierwotnie chciałem odegrać się na Bridgette, ale mogę...*pokazuje czaszkę* odegrać się na kimś innym. Courtney i Duncan to mocni przeciwnicy, a dzięki temu mogę ich skłócić. Mają sojusz dodatkowo. Wiem, co na tej czaszce jest napisane...wystarczy lustro i wiadomo wszystko! Napis zawsze można zmienić! *Alejandro wchodzi do swojego domku z chytrym uśmiechem* Chris: Co to był za rotańczony dzień! Ale co jutro nas czeka? Czy Gwen wyszoruje z Owenem podłogę tak, że będę mógł w niej się przyjrzeć? Co planuje Alejandro? Dowiecie się oglądając...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało dziesięć osób. *W tym odcinku, zostają rozwiązane drużyny. *Zostaje wspomniany Noah. *Alejandro wspomina wydarzenia z trzeciego sezonu. Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki